


Kekau

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Whatever Will Be [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MITB Spoilers, Near-death Experiences, Pre-Relationship, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Aleister only knows he's flying because of the air rushing past. He doesn't feel anything other than the pain coursing through his body as he lands. This is it- he's surely to end up in Elysium.The world fades to black.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Buddy Murphy
Series: Whatever Will Be [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635724
Kudos: 9





	Kekau

**Author's Note:**

> _Kekau_  
>  noun  
> Waking up suddenly from sleep (e.g., if startled); regaining consciousness and returning to reality after a nightmare. 

Aleister only knows he's flying because of the air rushing past. He doesn't feel anything other than the pain coursing through his body as he lands. This is it- he's surely to end up in Elysium. 

The world fades to black. 

He wakes on the floor of an all white room. There's only one pop of color- a black framed computer monitor playing the same scene over and over again. 

Aleister pushes himself to his feet, expecting to feel _something_. He'd just fallen a great distance- he expects pain. 

Instead, he feels fine. 

He leans in, examining the monitor. Was it showing the life he may have had? Was it showing offering directions to the next life? 

Maybe. Both scenarios feel plausible. 

To his surprise, the screen plays neither. 

_He sits on the back deck, overlooking a heavily wooded yard. It's his own little slice of paradise. Two cups of coffee rest on a small metal table beside him and an empty chair._

_The screen door pops open, before slamming shut. He turns his head, greeted by the gentle kiss of a familiar face. He wants to chastise him for the slammed door, but can't bring himself to._

_His Dove._

Aleister can't resist pressing his hand to the screen. It's a life he wants so badly that he can almost taste it. 

Aleister can't figure out why They keep sending Buddy Murphy into his life. He tries asking, but They don't answer. Instead, they just tell him to trust the path They've laid. 

A reasonable person would just go on, assuming They got it wrong. 

Then again, Aleister's never been one to be reasonable. If the fates see fit to put Buddy in his path, Aleister's willing to pay attention. 

The scene before him fades to black, and loops back to the beginning. 

What does it mean? Are they teasing him with the life they may have had? 

No, The Fates would _not_ be that cruel. This _has_ to be a sign of what's to come. 

_My Dove._

The nickname falls easily from his lips. He still doesn't know what makes Mr. Murphy so special. He's tried to figure it out, but no easy answer comes.

The only message that comes through is simple and clear. 

_In due time, it will all make sense._

It drives Aleister crazy. His Dove deserves so much better than what that snake can give.

His Dove will realize this when he's meant to and not a moment sooner. 

Aleister just hopes it won't be too late. 

He stiffens as a tingle begins in his toes and works its way up his spine. 

It's not his time...

As that odd feeling reaches his head, he squeezes his eyes shut. It's better to just go with it. Fighting it never goes well. 

He wakes in the cool night air. The floor beneath him is stiff and unforgiving. Yet, he's alive. That's what matters.

Everything hurts. He hisses low in his throat as he moves every limb. Nothing's broken. He's got lucky. 

Someone stirs beside him, catching Aleister off guard. He hadn't expected anyone else. 

_Rey Mysterio._

"We're alive," Rey mumbles. He gazes up as Aleister follows his eyes. "Secondary roof. Must be our lucky day."

"Indeed." Aleister growls as he aches in places he didn't know could hurt.

He's been granted this second chance for reasons he may never know. Yet, he still remembers that strange scene on the monitor. 

He'll live to get Buddy away from that snake. 

He just knows it.

-Fin-


End file.
